Myōbu
; Underworld | occupation = ; | residence = (temporary) (former) | epithet = | alias = | age = 118 | birth = October 31st | doriki = 3,000 | height = 301 cm (9'10½") | dfbackcolor = EBECEC | dftextcolor = 273939 | dfname = Haya Haya no Mi | dfename = Forest-Forest Fruit | dfmeaning = Forestation | dftype = }} Myōbu commonly known by his alias Kokken, is a very powerful and influential -ranked member of the Marines, who due to his great prowess in both physical and strategic combat is temporarily stationed at as the acting bodyguard for the . He is the current head in the employment of the Marines secret Underworld division that is tasked with the research and development of non-lethal sublime Drugs that enhances the over all abilities of their Soldiers and allow them to fight evenly with the ever growing consumers and monstrous throughout the to help the World Government regain control. He is also know worldwide for his deep research into the usage of and it’s various usages, and continuing ’s phenomenal work in utilizing the substance in various ways from weapons and jewelry to vehicles and ships, however his most accomplished role is utilizing the substance to create metal which was used to create a new breed of devil fruit resistant ’s. His most renowned accomplishment as a scientist was creating the K-Spice formula or as it’s dubbed The Pill Of Eternal Youth, which was an accidental drug that he created following an series unfortunate events while utilizing the notes left over for the that was capable of rejuvenation the body back to it’s complete prime without repercussions. He is known as a living legend among the Marines due to his long life, serving the Marine's for over 100 years, and having served and fought along side and with with the Legends of the past such as , , The late and his and former , and also having been the one time apprentice to the Genius Scientist . One of his most note-worthy moments in history, is when he single-handedly fought and repealed the members of the from after having fought against both the Captain of the Second division and the Colossal Battleship a battle that resulted in the drastic change to half of the island similar to what happened to during the clash between and , the Island has been separated into two halves due to a large and deep canyon that scars the earth, with the left side forever remaining the endless desert that it was but the right side changing to a lush and deep scarred rain-forest which is the result of Myōbu’s ability, this incident which would go on to be know as the Great Alabasta War and granted Myōbu the epithet of the Implacable Emperor. Appearance Myōbu is a lean yet well-built, exotically handsome man with midnight raven colored waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye and a pair of ruby red colored eyes that holds rimmed pupils. He holds a unique skin tone as years of being underground in the dark Caverns of Hellpiea and being locked away from actual sunlight gives him a pale skin tone, however being constantly exposed to the heat from the ever-flowing Lava/Maga under the Ash's of the Dark sea gave him a tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a biolumessent pale golden bronze color which makes him appear almost as if he is glowing. Similar to all Hellpieans He has a pair of Black curved horns jutting out of his forehead as well as a pair of pointed ears and sharp pointed teeth with his canines being slightly elongated similar to fangs. He is noted on numerous occasions to hold an air of "casual elegance". He is usually seen wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying between, black or white. Over it he always wears a black calf-length overcoat and something’s he downs a red or white scarf and black gloves. When going into a tough battle or situation, he wears a crimson armor similar to that worn by the warriors of ancient with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs along with black gloves and battle sandals. During his downtime he is usually seen wearing a dark blue or black samurai gi and wooden geta. At times he could be seen wearing a blue battle robe, black pants and Sandals. At the age of 70, prior to taking K-Spice he was an extremely worn and emaciated, old man nestling the end of his life with thin and white hair, a wrinkled face and numerous missing teeth. He wore a simple black outfit and used his scythe as a makeshift cane. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Weapons History Trivia References Category:Jakyou Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Captains